


Reports

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are parts of his job Nick Fury doesn't enjoy. But sometimes they're necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Audrey Nathan

Nick hadn't met Phil's cellist, not properly anyhow. He'd talked about her a lot, enough for the rest of them to feel as if they did know her.

He'd do this visit personally.

Nick knocked on the door.

"Audrey Nathan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Director Nick Fury, of SHIELD. Can I come in?"

"It's about Phil, isn't it?"

She showed him into the living room, taking a seat. Her cello was in the corner, a sheet of paper on a stand in front of it. A pencil lay on the floor.

"Ms Nathan, I have to inform you that Agent Phil Coulson was killed in action earlier today."

"New York was all over the news. He was there?"

"He was killed by Loki personally. Almost stopped him ever making it to New York. Phil brought the Avengers together. He died a hero."

"He talked about you a lot. He thought very highly of you."

"He spoke about you as well. Anyone that knew Phil knew his feelings for you. If you'd like to attend his funeral, we'll send the information through."

"Thank you."

"Good luck with your composing, Ms Nathan."

Nick left, heading back to SHIELD. He had other visits to make.


	2. 2: Jasper Sitwell's Mother

Technically, this wasn't his job anymore.

But she deserved better.

Nick knocked on the door.

"Nick, come in."

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Mrs Sitwell."

"I saw the news."

"He didn't make it."

"He was one of you, yes? Jasper was SHIELD."

"His last act was to help Captain America. HYDRA killed him for it."

"Mi hijo. Was it quick?"

"Yes. He wouldn't have been in pain. I'll see his body is returned to you, so you can have a funeral."

"Where are you going?"

"I have agents scattered across the world. I need to make sure as many as possible survive HYDRA."

"Good luck."

"And you, ma'am."


	3. 3: Laura Barton

"Hill, Coulson."

The three of them stood looking at the devastation left in Loki's wake.

"Call them in."

"The Council-"

"To hell with the Council, Maria. The world is at stake here. This Loki took good men and turned them into his puppets. We'll set up base on the Helicarrier. I'll take the file to Rogers. Coulson, you bring him up and talk to Stark. Call Romanoff in, get her to talk to Banner."

"Banner?" Coulson asked.

"He's the world's leading expert on gamma radiation, Selvig mentioned it, we can use it to find the Tesseract and if anyone can do that, it's Banner."

"The Council will remind you they wanted Blonsky, not Hulk."

"We're asking for Banner's help, not Hulk's. And Ross won't hand Blonsky over to us. Excellent work on that."

"It was Jasper's idea. Ross tried to kick Stark out, so he bought the bar and had it scheduled for demolition."

"Rogers, Stark, and Romanoff, the three of them can't take Loki on alone," Hill said.

"Maybe Thor will show up, looking for his brother."

"We can't rely on that," Fury said. "We need to find Loki before he puts his plan in motion."

"He took Barton, unless he deliberately shows himself, we won't find him. Nick, you know how good Clint is."

"I know, Phil. But Loki isn't Barton."

"Who's going to tell her?" Hill asked.

"I'll head there as soon as I've spoken to Rogers."

* * *

 

Nick walked up to the farm, knocking on the door.

"It's Fury."

Laura opened the door. She looked at him.

"How did it happen?"

"He's not dead."

"But something happened."

"His name's Loki. He's got Clint under some kind of spell."

"Spell."

"Some kind of mind control. His eyes turned blue."

"What do you mean?"

"Loki touched his sceptre to Clint's chest and his eyes turned black then an electric blue."

"He's gone."

"He's fighting it."

"How do you know?"

"Because he missed a shot. He'll spout something about not being his best with a gun."

"That's a load of rubbish, you know as well as I do. Clint doesn't miss unless he's aiming for something else."

"We'll get him back."

"You'll try."

"He saved my life, Laura, again. It was what got him taken in the first place. We will get him back."

"If, if it comes to it. You'll do it, won't you? You or Nat. It's what he'd want."

"It won't come to it. We'll bring him home."

"Will he come here?"

"He would never put you or the kids in harm's way. As long as he keeps fighting, you'll be safe. But Melinda's agreed to stay with you until this blows over."

"Melinda's retired from combat."

"This isn't an op. She's the one person on Clint's list not on the Helicarrier."

"I'm sure Coop and Lila won't mind having Auntie Melinda around for a few days. They'll be sorry they missed you."

"I'll come and see them when it's over."

"Good luck."

"You too."

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Please bring him home in one piece."

"You know Clint better than anyone."

"I suppose that would be a long shot."

* * *

 

"You've seen the news?"

"What's happening?"

"It's over, he's fine."

"Fine?"

"He's still in New York, medical haven't got to him yet. He'll be home by tomorrow, I'll bring him myself."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Nick watched as Clint practically lifted Laura off her feet, before realising that probably wasn't good for his knee. She kissed him, cupping his face in her hands. Nick looked away, giving them some space.

Laura came up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"We'd hate to lose such a good agent." He smiled. "You're off for three months, no arguments, Barton."

"I'm not arguing."

"They'll want you assessed before you take on anymore missions."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"We'll get through this," Laura said, taking Clint's hand in her own. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Maybe not that long. Phil took a hit. It's not on you, Clint.”

“Phil’s dead?”

“Loki stabbed him.”

"Grandpa Nick!"

"Grandpa Nick!"

Cooper and Lila ran in, jumping onto him.

"Hello you two.”

"Is it true there were aliens, Grandpa Nick?" Cooper asked. "I told you they were real."

"And superheroes like Batman and Cap'ain America," Lila said.

"Batman wasn't there, but Captain America was," Nick said.

"Really? Did he say hello?"

"He did. Do you know what other superhero there was?"

"No."

"Hawkeye."

"But that's Daddy's name."

"He's right," Laura said. "Hawkeye the superhero fought the aliens and saved the world."

"Really?"

"I had help."

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

The two of them jumped on Clint and he fell backwards, laughing.

"Careful, kids, careful."

"We missed you, Dad," Cooper said.

"I missed you too. But I'm going to home for a few months this time."

Nick smiled, heading towards the door.

Laura followed.

"You sure you're not staying?"

"The four of you need some time together."

"Visit soon."

"Will do."

"Thank you. For my husband."

"Of course. Clint's a friend. Anything you need, we'll help. He's going to go through some difficult times."

"We'll work something out. Take care, Nick."

"And you, Laura."


	4. 4: Melinda May

“You’re going back to the Helicarrier?”

“Triskelion. I can drop you off at the Hub.”

“Is it true?”

“That Phil’s dead? Yes. There was a project. Phil was in charge. TAHITI.”

“Was a project?”

“It was shut down. It brought people back to life, but not without its costs. The had to have their memories rewritten. Phil was the one who requested it be shut down.”

“But it’s a way to bring him back.”

“I’ve already visited Audrey. He wouldn’t be able to see her. That’s if the doctors can even bring him back as Phil instead of having to rewrite an entirely new life for him.”

“But there’s a chance we could get Phil back.”

“There is a chance.”

“He doesn’t have a family.”

“You’re his best friend, Melinda, you get the final say.”

“Try it.”

“You’re sure?”

“You’ll need someone to keep an eye on him?”

“When he’s ready to go back, yes.”

“I’ll do it.”

“You retired from combat, for a good reason.”

“Give him a BUS. I’ll fly.”

“You can’t tell him.”

“I know. You’ll want reports?”

“Most likely.”

“There’s a chance we’ll get Phil back. It’s worth it.”

 

 


End file.
